Let Out In The Dark
by hikari123
Summary: This Story Is about Kovu meeting a different Lioness before he meets Kiara but he'll still end up with Simba's daughter.Please Read and REVIEW it would mean a lot to me
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands where King Simba ruled along side with his  
beautiful Queen Nala who had just given birth to a little girl cub who they had named Kiara.  
She was going to be the Pridelands future Queen but someone in the pride was not happy about  
this not one bit for she had wanted her new born son Kovu to be the next King it was what Scar had fortold.

The Lioness was none other then Zira she had tan colored fur a greyish brown strip going down  
her back and she had red eye's now Zira had wanted to get her revenge on Simba for killing.  
Her beloved King Scar even though Zira had Vitani and that miserable runt Nuka who looked exactly  
like his father Scar but he was too weak and pathetic he could never become King.

Zira's young cub Nuka trotted over to her after catching some field mice for her dinner  
he tried to please his mother as best as he could but to no success he had failed.  
Again Zira growled at Nuka whenever he got to close to Kovu then she had swatted him away  
from her and Kovu Nuka had always hated the little termite he's was always getting more attention then he was.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OKAY THIS IS MY SECOND LION KING STORY.

SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT OH IF YOUR WONDERING WHY ZIRA.

IS IN THE PRIDELANDS AND NOT THE OUTLANDS IS BECAUSE SHE HASN'T BEEN EXILED YET.

I CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING THAT SHE COULD GET EXILED FROM.

ALSO I DON'T TAKE FLAMES SO YOU FLAMERS OUT THERE STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIEND NALA162024.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Pridelands a young lioness and her cub were had been exiled from their homeland  
because the cubs mother had been falsely accused of murdering the King's Queen when it wasn't her.  
Fault the golden brown lioness gently picked up her cub by the scruff and continued walking through the  
Savannah the lioness saw a strange rock formation close to the north she started heading for it maybe another pride.

Will take her in along with her baby the golden brown lioness ran for the strange rock that she had never  
seen before it didn't take long for the lioness to get to the rock when she got there the lioness saw a golden brown.  
Lion with a dark red mane and amber colored eye's standing at the tip of pride rock the lioness then realized that he must  
be the King of the strange rock the golden red maned lion padded down to where the unknown lioness was.

"State your name?". The lion said with a hint of protectiveness in his voice

"Sire I am called Fawna". Fawna said to the King

King Simba saw the young newborn cub trying to hide from him the cub had tan colored fur and a small  
black hair tuft then Simba told Fawna that she was allowed to stay as long as she wanted the mother lioness.  
Thanked King Simba for his generosity and she bowed to him Simba told her to call him Simba.

"Thank you Simba I am forever in your debt". Fawna said in a gently voice to the King

The other lioness's were glad to have another one join their pride Sarabi began to show the lioness  
to the den so that she could rest up.

* * *

OK SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST HERE GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

DID I KEEP THE CHARACTER'S IN LINE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

The lioness named Fawna was lying down in the sunlight with her cub who was lying down  
in between her paws Fawna gently licked her cub and nuzzled her then Fawna saw a light.  
Tan colored lioness walking towards her holding a tiny orange cub in her mouth Fawna moved over  
a bit so the light tanned lioness could lay down beside her she did and put her own cub in between her paws.

"Fawna is it I'm Nala pleased to meet you". Nala kindly said to Fawna

"Same here Nala I'm glad to have someone to talk to". Fawna said to Nala

The two lionesse's talked together for almost the whole day Simba walked up to them and nuzzled  
Nala and his daughter Kiara who squealed when her father nuzzled her Simba saw Fawna's daughter and smiled.  
A gentle smile at her Fawna was glad that the King here was very kind and generous Simba sat down infront of the two  
lionesse's while looking at his daughter who was trying to play with Fawna's daughter.

"Who know's maybe our daughter's will be good friends?". Nala said to Fawna

"Yeah that would be great if she had a friend to play with". Fawna said to Nala

Simba then went back down priderock to check on Timon and Pumbaa his two friends to see what they  
were up to of course they were eating bugs Fawna didn't understand how a warthog and meerkat got into the pride.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I HOPE I GOT THE CHARACTERS GOOD.

IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Fawna was still intrigued that a warthog and meerkat became friends with Simba  
not to mention practicully raised him to a full grown lion she though didn't quite get how.  
A lion like Simba could grow up to a full grown lion just by eating bugs just the thought of eating bugs  
made her stomach hurt Nala looked at Fawna she had too agree with her how could Simba grow up into a big strong lion.  
Just by eating bugs he must've found some other source of food while living in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa  
she thought Nala was going to ask Fawna what her daughter's name was.

"Fawna what's the name of your daughter dear?". Nala asked Fawna who was licking her daughter

"Oh my daughter's name is Luna". Fawna proudly said to Nala

"Luna what a beautiful name". Nala said to fawna who smiled at her

Fawna was glad to have this place as her home now and to have Nala as a friend  
the golden brown lioness then gently picked up her daughter by the scruff and followed Nala.  
Into the den and the two lioness's said goodnight to each other as fawna went to the other side  
of the cave like den she saw a light tan colored lioness with a dark greyis stripe down her back looking at her.

* * *

UH OH I WONDER WHAT ZIRA COULD BE THINKING?.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

ALSO DID I HAVE THE CHARACTER'S GOOD?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Fawna wanted to know Nala's baby daughter's name but it was too late in the night  
to ask her anyway Fawna layed down beside Sarabi who was glad to have some company.  
Tonight the golden brown lioness was glad to have her as a friend Fawna asked the dark tan colored  
lioness who the light tan one was Sarabi told Fawna that was Zira she was a mate to the late King Scar.

"Who's Scar Sarabi?". Fawna quietly asked the dark tanned lioness

"Scar was my husband's younger brother". Sarabi told Fawna

"I haven't seen your husband or his brother yet where are they?". The golden brown lioness asked Sarabi

The tanned colored lioness then told Fawna the whole story that Scar had killed her husband  
in a stampede just so he could have the throne then he told them that Mufasa and Simba were killed.  
In the stampede but luckily Simba escaped unharmed when Sarabi finished the story Fawna noticed tears  
in the dark tanned lionesse's eye's whenever she mentioned Mufasa her beloved husband.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sarabi I shouldn't have asked". Fawna said while trying not to feel so guilty

"It's not your fault fawna". Sarabi gently said to the golden brown lioness

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WAS WORKING ON MY TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES STORY.

IT'S CALLED OLIVER'S STORY I'M JUST ADDING SOME STAR WARS CHARACTERS TO IT.

OK SO DID I GET SARABI IN CHARACTER I HOPE I DID.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6 The Lioness Hunt

It was the next morning in the pride lands at pride rock Simba had gotten up before anyone else  
and walked out of the den and stretched a bit before walking down to the waterhole Fawna was going hunting  
with Sarabi and the other's she kindly asked Nala if she wouldn't mind leaving her daughter with her  
the Queen didn't mind looking after little Luna she'd be happy too the golden brown lioness thanked Nala.

Then she left with Sarabi and the others to hunt for break fest since Nala couldn't yet she had Kiara  
to look after the lionesses went into the plains of the Savannah to look for food.

"Sarabi I've found some Antelopes just over by the bushes". Said a light cream colored lioness

"Good work Brana". Sarabi said to her pride sister

Sarabi told them the plan to get the antelopes all the lionesses agreed to the plan except Zira  
she had told the dark tanned lioness about her plan to hutn down the antelopes but Sarabi said.  
That her plan was just too dangerous she couldn't risk anyone to get hurt Zira growled at the dark  
tanned lioness as she led her own group towards a small herd of zebras.

(Background song starts)

_**We baba zingela siyo zingela baba...  
Zingela siyo, zingela baba...(**Hunting, we are going hunting)  
**Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela...(**Let us go and hunt)_Sarabi shook her head and then led her group to the herd of antelopes the dark tanned lioness  
crouched down and hid in the tall Savannah grass her pride sister's did the same.

**_Ta ta...  
Mama wele le hay...  
Ta ta mama wele tata...  
Zingela baba...  
Ta ta...  
Mama wele le hay...  
Ta ta mama wele tata...  
Zingela baba...  
Oo yay ye nibo..._**

(background song ends)

The dark tanned lioness told her pride sister's to get into position they did as they were told  
Fawna got into her position as she crouched down.****

* * *

OK I HOPE THE HUNT WAS OKAY SORRY I DIDN'T PUT MUCH DETAIL IN IT.

I'LL PUT MORE HUNTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

SO WAHT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT DURING THE HUNT SHOULD SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ONE OF THE LIONESSES?.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME EITHER IN REVIEWS OR FEEL FREE TO PM ME.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IT BELONGS TO THE LION KING ON BROADWAY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I REALLY LIKE GETTING REVIEWS THEY INSPIRER ME TO WRITE MORE.

THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile back at priderock Nala was watching Kiara and Luna fawna's darling little cub  
who was trying to pin Kiara with her tiny body without knowing that one of Zira's follower's.  
Was watching her it was a dark greyish black furred lioness she had too follow Zira's plan to get rid  
of Simba by killing the Queen and the cub's once she had done her job Scar's reign will once again be fulfilled.

The dark greyish black furred lioness made sure that no one was watching her she crept closer to the Queen  
and was just about to attack her when she saw Sarafina sitting beside her the lioness growled her plan was ruined.  
Zira was not going to be happy about this she went back to the cave where Nuka was watching hs sister and half brother  
Kovu the little dark grey furred cub pranced over to the lioness who just growled at him.

"Leave me alone you little pest". Harshly the dark lioness said to poor little Nuka

Nuka felt really alone now he went back to where his half brother and sister were and sat down  
beside them in a sulking position Nala had gotten out of her grasp this time but next time.  
She's going down the dark lioness savagely thought to herself then her eye's lit up when she saw the  
little Princess trying to walk out on her own but she was still just a baby cub the dark furred lioness.

Smiled to herself this was perfect the lioness crouched down and was getting ready to pounce  
and kill the little Princess.

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S SHORT I HOPE IT WAS GOOD AND DETAILED.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

POOR NUKA THAT LIONESS WAS MEAN TO HIM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

As the dark furred lioness was about ready to kill the little Princess once she had done that Zira can  
blame the Princess's death on the newcomer the named Fawna the dark furred lioness was just about to.  
Kill the tiny Princess when she noticed Simba returning to priderock with the lionesses her plan would soon be foiled  
then Zira would not be too happy with her the dark furred lioness raised her paw and she was going to bring it down.

When she felt someone pinning her to the ground and growling at her immensely the dark furred lioness saw that it was  
Fawna who had pinned her the dark lioness growled at her then the two lionesses heard a ferocious roar they turned their heads.  
And saw that it was Simba who had roared at them telling them to stop this nonsense at once Fawna got off of the dark furred lioness  
the golden brown lioness told Simba that the dark lioness was trying to kill his daughter.

"What is the meaning of this Zana?". Simba said while protecting Kiara

"Whatever do you mean your highness?". Zana said slyly to Simba in a low growl voice

"You know what I mean Zana". Simba growled at her

* * *

OK SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEA'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

I'D BE GRATEFUL.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT SIMBA IN CHARACTER HERE?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Zana smiled wickedly at Simba then she laughed an evil laugh at him Simba growled at her  
then Zira and the other's of her pride came to where Zana and Simba were Fawna growled angrily.  
At Zira who just looked at her the dark furred lioness slowly began to advance on Fawna who was protecting  
Kiara from the evil lionesses grasp the two lionesses began to fight for the life of the little Princess.

"You will never hurt the little Princess". The golden lioness growled to Zana

"Oh and who's gonna stop me hmm?". The dark lioness growled at the golden brown lioness

The dark furred lioness and the golden brown lioness then started fighting each other Fawna clawed the dark  
lioness over her eye given the lioness a scar.

"Why you miserable wretch". Growled the dark furred lioness

(Background music starts)

**_I can see...  
When you stay low,nothing happens...  
Does it feel right?..._**

"What are you going to do about it?".Fawna growled angrily at Zana

"Enough stand down NOW". Roared Simba but the two lionesses didn't listen

**_Late at night...  
Things I thought, I put behind me...  
Haunt my mind..._**

Fawna growled more at the dark furred lioness and began to ignore Simba.

_**I just know there's no escape now...  
Once it sets its eye's on you...  
But I won't run. Have to stare it in the eye...**_

"Fawna stand down NOW!". Simba roared again to the golden brown lioness

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in...  
No more denying, I got to face it...  
Won't close my eye's and hide the truth inside...  
If I don't make it, Someone else will stand my ground..._**

"Fawna listen to me NOW". Simba yelled to Fawna but the golden lioness didn't listen

_**It's all around...  
Getting stronger coming closer...  
Into my world...  
(My world)...**_

**_I can feel...  
That It's time for me to face it...  
Can I take it?..._**

"Simba this is between me and the newcomer". Zana growled to the King

_**Though this might just be the ending...  
Of the life I held so dear...  
But I won't run, there's no turning back from here...**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in...  
No more denying, I got to face it...  
Won't close my eye's and hide the truth inside...  
If I don't make it, Someone else will stand my ground...**_

**_All I know for sure is I'm trying...  
I will always stand my ground..._**

_**Stand my ground I won't give in...  
(I won't give in)...  
(I won't give up)...  
(I won't give up)...  
No more denying, I got to face it...  
Won't close my eye's and hide the truth inside...  
If I don't make it,someone else will stand my ground...**_

_**Stand my ground I won't give in...  
No more denying, I got to face it...  
Won't close my eye's and hide the truth inside...  
If I don't make it, Someone else will stand my ground...**_

(song in background ends)

Fawna was suddenly knocked backwards by Zira who had rammed into the golden brown lioness  
Zira raised her paw she was intended on killing Fawna for getting in her way.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG FOR THE BACKGROUND.

IT'S OWNED BY WITHIN TEMPTATION.

IT'S CALLED STAND MY GROUND I THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO DID I GET SIMBA IN CHARACTER?.


	10. Chapter 10

Fawna let out a yell when Zira slashed her across the face leaving a bloody mark  
on her left eye Simba yelled at Zira to stop all this nonesense now but would the tan colored.  
Lioness listen no she didn't she began to attack Fawna more fiercely then ever she was really angry  
at the golden brown lioness who had gotten in her way and foiling her plan's to kill the Princess.

"I should kill you for getting in my way". Zira growled to Fawna

"Why don't you Zira?". Fawna growled at the light tanned colored lioness

Zira then began circling the golden brown lioness she was about to pounce and kill Fawna  
when Simba jumped in front of the golden brown lioness trying to protect her from Zira's wrath.

"Zira stop this now you here me". Simba growled at Zira

"Oh Simba we have barely begun". Zira said while chuckling so evil like

"Your no King to me Scar will always be King". The light tanned furred lioness said to Simba who growled at her

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUY'S.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? I'LL BE GRATEFUL IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT ZIRA IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11 Zira's Banishment

"Zira I do not want to hear that name again understand". Simba growled at her

Fawna was helped up by Sarabi and Nala the golden brown lioness growled at the light tanned colored lioness  
the one who gave her a scar across her left eye the golden brown lioness thanked Nala and Sarabi for helping her up.

"These lands have belonged to Scar not you". Zira growled at the King

The King then told the light tanned colored lioness to get her pride and to get out of his lands  
Fawna smiled at Zira who was about to get banished from the pridelands the light tanned lioness.  
Snarled at the golden brown lioness who just kept smirking as soon as Zira's member's came the King  
told her to immediatley get out of the pridelands and to never return for if she does the penalty for returning is death.

"Oh this isn't over Simba I'll get my revenge". Zira growled at Simba

The light tanned lioness picked Kovu up by her jaws and then ran off from priderock towards  
the outlands where they would never see them again but that isn't entirely true though Zira will have.  
Her revenge on Simba for killing her beloved King Scar she'll just have to train her son Kovu to avenge  
Scar and kill Simba.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

DID I HAVE SIMBA AND ZIRA IN CHARACTER?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SHOULD I GO TO A FEW YEARS HAS PAST OR NOT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

A few years has past since Zira had been banished to the outlands now the pridelands had  
been peaceful at priderock a young orange cub ran out of the den looking all excited about going out.  
To play with her friend Luna who had grown into a healthy young cub the tan colored cub saw her friend  
and was going to pounce on her when she saw the King was talking to the orange lioness.

The tan colored cub then decided to go and play by herself for awhile untill Kiara was done talking with her father  
little Luna then wandered far away from priderock she saw a butterfly and started chasing after it.

"Hey come on wait I just want to play". Luna playfully growled at the butterfly

Then the butterfly landed on a rock Luna was just about to pounce on it when Kiara called out to her  
Luna was happy to see her best friend.

"Kiara what took you so long?''. Luna said to the orange cub

"You know my daddy always with the lectures". Kiara said while laughing

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER ALL RIGHT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT KIARA RIGHT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13 Luna meet's Vitani

Kiara and Luna had spent most of the day playing tag with each other  
the light tanned lioness had pounced on Kiara and had started a little wrestling game.  
Untill Kiara's mother had called her the orange cub told her friend that she'll be back later  
and they can play more then Luna agreed to that once Kiara was gone Luna began wondering further away.  
From priderock and more closer to where the outlands were the light tanned colored lioness sat down  
on a rock that faced the outlands.

"Woah that's the outlands cool". She thought to herself while staring in amazement

"Man Kiara would love to see this". The light tanned lioness thought

The light tanned lioness then got up from where she was sitting and started to head into  
the outlands while she was walking on a log which connected to the pridelands she wasn't watching.  
Where she was and Luna tripped and fell off the log and slammed right into a young light tanned lioness  
that had light blue eye's and a tuft of fur on the top of her head.

"Hey watch where your going pridelander". The lioness growled at Luna

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

ALSO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER HAS DETAIL IN IT.

THIS CHAPTER GOES TO ANTUBIS SINCE IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANTUBIS.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14 Luna Meet's Kovu

Luna looked at the young lioness who had blue eye's and a tuft of fur on her head just like her  
only her hair tuft was black the lighter colored lioness then started padding off into a different direction.  
Luna thought the other cub was being a tad rude but what do you expect from an unknown lioness  
the light tanned colored cub then continued walking further and further into the outlands.

"Man this place is so cool". Luna thought to herself she couldn't wait untill she told Kiara about this place

Luna wandered towards what looked like a watering hole she was about to take a drink of the cool water  
but stopped when she saw a dark brown cub with a black tuft for a mane looking around she crouched down.  
And was going to pounce on him when Luna noticed that he had already spotted her the outlander cub growled  
at the newcomer.

"Who are you pridelander?". The dark brown cub asked while he growled

"What about you outlander?". Luna asked the outlander cub

"Listen an outsider doesn't need anybody I take care of myself". The dark brown cub sarcasticully said to Luna

"Really that's cool of you". Luna said to the dark brown cub

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUY'S.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT KOVU IN CHARACTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah we outsider's don't need anybody". The dark brown cub said to Luna

"Wow that's cool". Luna said to the dark brown cub

The dark brown cub then walked across what looked like a log but it wasn't a log  
once both cub's were on it the ground began to shake the dark brown cub looked down at.  
The log and it turned out to be a whole bunch of alligators the cub's were beginning to get scared  
Luna espcailly was scared she didn't know what to do she noticed the dark brown cub jumping from one alligator to the next.

"Hey what about me?". Luna said to the dark brown cub

"I'll distract them you run while you can". The dark cub said to Luna

Once the dark brown cub started distracting the alligators he fell off a tail of an alligator  
and landed into the water once he had his head out the dark brown cub noticed the alligators were coming for him.

"Look out". Luna yelled to the dark brown cub

* * *

OK I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE SAD BUT THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SAD.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

WAS KOVU IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK ALSO I WON'T CONTINUE TILL I AT LEAST HAVE TWO REVIEW'S.


	16. Chapter 16 Fawna's death

Meanwhile back at priderock the golden brown lioness named Fawna was starting to get very worried  
about her daughter being gone for so long the golden brown lioness was pacing back and forth hoping her.  
Daughter would come home soon the golden brown lioness turned to see the Queen walking over to her  
Fawna told Nala that her daughter should have been back by now.

"Don't worry Fawna she's probably had just lost track of time". Nala said to Fawna hoping it would calm her down

"Nala she's my only daughter I've got to find her". Fawna said to Nala while leaving priderock

Fawna then left priderock to search for her daughter who hasn't been back at all  
the golden brown lioness ran off into the pridelands hoping she would find her daughter.  
Fawna then came to a mysterious part of the pridelands she walked through it and stopped when  
she heard a familiar laugh Fawna looked around her trying to see if she could find out who was doing that laugh.

"Well well well Fawna what are you doing out here and so alone?". A voice behind her said while chuckling evil like

"Zira I should've known". Fawna said while growling

(Song in background starts)

**_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour...  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us..._**

Sanctus Espiritus  
Sanctus Espiritus  
Sanctus Espiritus

"I'm going to enjoy killing you". Zira said while circling around her

"I won't let you kill me Zira". Fawna growled

**_In my darkest hour...  
I could not foresee...  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree...  
Can't believe my eye's...  
How can you be so blind...  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?..._**

Time keeps slipping away and we haven't learned...  
So in the end now what have we gained?...

Zira began circling around the golden brown lioness her claws were unsheathed  
and were ready to strike.

**_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour...  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us...  
Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve?...  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?..._**

Fawna wasn't going to let Zira get her way she growled at the light tanned lioness  
who was still circling around her.

"I'll will kill you for getting us banished". Zira said while threatening her

"I won't let you kill me Zira". Fawna growled at her

**_Are they themselves to blame?...  
The misery, the pain?...  
Didn't we let it go?...  
Allowed it, let it grow...  
If we can't restrain...  
The beast which dwells inside...  
It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time..._**

Will we remember all the suffering...  
'Cause if we fail it will be in vain...

Zira had rammed right into Fawna knocking her instantly to the ground  
then the light tanned lioness began to dig her claws into Fawna's flesh.

"Now I will kill you". Zira said to Fawna who was screaming in pain

**_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour...  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around...  
Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve...  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?..._**

Sanctus Espiritus  
Sanctus Espiritus

Zira then raised her head with her teeth showing just one quick bite  
and it will all be over with.

**_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour...  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us...  
Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve...  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?..._**

Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour...  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us...  
Sanctus Espiritus is this what we deserve...  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony...

(Song in background ends)

Zira then sunk her teeth into the golden brown lionesses neck and she felt blood dripping from her wound  
the golden brown lioness then fell limp and wasn't moving anymore.

* * *

OK WOW I HOPE IT WASN'T TO VIOLENT.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO THE SONG IS CALLED OUR SOLEMN HOUR BY WITHIN TEMPTATION.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT ZIRA IN CHARACTER AS WELL AS NALA.

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ANTUBIS- FOR THE IDEA.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, Nala was starting to get worried, about Fawna she hasn't come back from searching for her daughter.  
Nala walked to where the other lionesses were, Sarabi walked up to Nala asking if she has seen Fawna, the Queen  
shook her head no. The dark tanned lioness was now worried about Fawna, Nala wanted to go out and look,  
for them.

"What's going on here?". A voice yelled from behind

"Simba Fawna hasn't, come back from searching for her daughter". Nala said to her husband

"We sould find them, your majesty". Said a bright orange colored lioness

"All right, but we'll spread into two group's". Simba said to the lionesses

The lionesses listened to Simba while he was, assembling them into two groups, one group.  
Was being led, by Sarabi and the other group was being led by, Sarafina.

"Now one group will search for Fawna". Simba said to his lionesses

"And the other group will find Luna". The King added

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

I HOPE IT WAS OK AND A LITTLE BIT DETAILED.

I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE GUYS.

SO PLEASE BE NICE.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	18. Chapter 18 Fawna's Last Words

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had searched the far end of the pridelands, hoping to find fawna.  
And Luna Simba then smelled something, like blood in the air he gave Nala a worried look.

"Simba you, don't think it could be Fawna?". Nala asked her husband

"There's only one way, to know for sure Nala". Simba gently said to his Queen

The King and Queen of the pridelands then raced together down towards the outlands where the smell  
had came from they padded further into the darkest part of the land untill Simba spotted something.  
Lying on the ground looking half, dead the King raced down towards the body and it turned out to be.  
Fawna, Simba nudged the golden brown lioness hoping she was alive.

"Ugh your...Majesty?". Fawna said in a quiet voice

"Please...protect Luna...from Zira". Fawna said in her last breath before going to the King's of the past

* * *

SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SUPER SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

I HOPE MY DETAILING IS IMPROVING.

ALSO SORRY IF TI LOOKS CHOPPY MY HANDS WERE SHAKY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, the other lionesses were on the lookout for little Luna who was still playing with Kovu.  
The young lioness, was trying to get Kovu. to play a game with her but he thought it was a pridelander thing.  
The dark brown cub, noticed some lionesses coming their way. Kovu told Luna that he'll maybe see her later,  
Luna then padded over to the lionesses. One lioness walked over to her and told her that they had to go back to priderock.

Meanwhile, back at priderock Nala and Simba had arrived first with, Fawna's body with them.  
Simba and Nala didn't, know how they would tell Luna. The Queen felt bad for the cub,  
then Simba noticed his lionesses were coming, back to priderock. With Luna they had found the cub,  
the young cub. Saw her mother lying on the ground dead, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Mommy, mommy please wake up". Luna said to her mother's body

"Oh, Luna I'm so sorry but your, mother's gone now". Brana said to the little cub

Luna, sat down beside her mother's body, and wept if she hadn't be gone long.  
Her mother would have been, alive she thought it was all her fault that her mother was gone,  
Simba felt sorry for little, Luna for her knew what it was like to lose a parent.  
He had lost his father, due to his tyrant of an uncle and now Luna had lost her mother from the claws of Zira.

* * *

OK I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

I HOPE THE DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD.

I'M TRYING TO FOLLOW MAXRIDENUT'S EXAMPLE OF DETAILING.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna stayed by, her mother's dead body not, daring to move away from her.  
The lionesses felt, bad for Luna what will happen to, her now who will. Take care of her,  
now that her mother, is gone. Nala thought, they should adopt Luna, for now. Simba agreed with Nala,  
the King padded over, to Luna and told her. About being with them, for awhile Luna, looked up at the King and agreed.

"What, about mommy?". Luna asked King Simba

"We'll, take her with us sweetie". Nala gently said to the young cub

Two lionesses had, gotten Fawna's body onto their backs, then the whole pride.  
Walked back, to priderock with their heads down, in respect of Fawna. Who died from Zira's claws,  
Sarabi will miss her, terribly for the golden brown, lioness was like a sister to her. Sarabi looked up at,  
the stars and prayed, silently to the great King's.

"Great, King's please watch over, Fawna". Sarabi prayed to the great King's

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I HOPE I GOT SIMBA, NALA AND SARABI IN CHARACTER.

THIS CHAPTER GOES TO waiting2beRESCUED I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	21. Chapter 21 Fawna's Funeral

Later that night, King Simba had held a funeral for, Fawna the headstrong lioness.  
Who had fought, against the dreadful Zira, and lost her life because of her. Now Luna is alone,  
the whole pride was gathered, at the base of priderock for the funeral, Luna was beside Kiara and. Nala who nuzzled Luna,  
and Kiara tried comforting her, new sister but it wasn't enough, Luna was so depressed that evening.

"We have, gathered here tonight, to honour a great friend and comrad who died today". Simba said to the pride

(Background song starts)

**_I can hear you say my name...  
I can almost see your smile...  
Feel the warmth of your embrace...  
But there is nothing but silence now...  
Around the one I love...  
Is this our farewell?..._**

Sweet darling you worry to much, my child...  
See the sadness in your eye's...  
You are not alone in life...  
Although you might think that you are...

All the lionesses, were sad but none had taken, it harder then Sarabi and Luna.  
Sarabi was heartbroken, it was if she had lost, a pride sister tears were. Flowing down her cheeks,  
matting it into her beautiful fur, she wrapped her paw around Luna, who wanted comfort from her.

"I'm so sorry Luna". Sarabi said to Luna

**_Never thought...  
this day would come so soon...  
We had no time to say goodbye...  
How can the world just carry on?...  
I feel so lost when you are not be my side...  
But there's nothing but silence now...  
Around the one I love...  
Is this our farewell..._**

So sorry your world is tumbling down...  
I will watch you through these nights...  
Rest your head and go to sleep...  
Because my child, this is not our farewell...  
This is not our farewell...

(Background song ends)

"Miss Sarabi, I miss my mama". Luna said to Sarabi

"I know Luna I know". Sarabi said to the little cub

* * *

Ok sorry I haven't updated this for awhile.

so what should happen next any idea's?.

Please tell me if I got Sarabi in character?.

also I don't own the song Our Farewell it's owned by Within Temptation.

Please read and review and no flames.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been, a few days after Fawna's death and funeral, Luna hasn't been the same since her mother died.  
Kiara had tried, cheering her new sister, but it was no use Luna padded off to be with, Sarabi the old lioness.  
Was the only one, that could comfort her Sarabi noticed, the sad look on Luna's face. She had gently let the cub,  
lay down in between her paws, while she gave her a bath, Luna enjoyed it when sarabi bathed her.

"Luna, how are you feeling my dear?". Sarabi asked the young cub

"Still, sad I really miss my mama". Luna said to her new grandmother

"I know, dear so do I". Sarabi said to Luna

"Oh, grandma I met a young, cub when I was in the outlands". Luna said to Sarabi

"Who, did you meet?". The old lioness asked

"His, name is Kovu grandma". Luna said to her new grandmother

Luna, then told Sarabi about the cub she had, met and about the little adventure they had, Sarabi knew that.  
Was one of Zira's cubs, Kovu but the Luna, also told her about the other cub. The one named Vitani,  
and about her saying to get, back to her own land, Sarabi told Luna that she must never, meet those cubs.  
Again for if she did, she will meet the same fate as her mother.

* * *

Ok sorry i haven't updated this story for awhile.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review no flames are allowed.


End file.
